Bearing stands are known in widely varying embodiments and serve as support for lengthening the supporting surface of saw tables or workbenches. To this end, the assembly, which can be fastened at an adjustable height, can comprise a roller in order to enable an easy displacement of the supported work piece. It is also known to fold together such a bearing stand so as to save space, as needed, to which end the legs, which are connected at joints, are brought from an angled position into a parallel position. The supports bearing the assembly penetrate the joint of each pair of legs, halving the angle between the allocated legs, given a perpendicular orientation of each support.
With respect to the abovementioned prior art, it is considered a technical problem to improve the handling of a bearing stand of the type in question, particularly with respect to the handling in the course of the setup, or respectively, the collapsing.